Hoods generally form a portion of the front section of a vehicle. Typically, theses hoods either pivot rearwardly or forwardly when opened to provide easy access to the engine compartment of the vehicle. In each case, when the hood is in the closed position, portions of the hood, typically at its free end or along its sides, are supported by vehicle along the perimeter of the engine compartment. A latch or similar mechanism can be utilized to maintain the hood in the closed position.